hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Saoirse Préachta Moloney
"Aku hanya menjadi diriku, apa ada yang salah? Mungkin aneh bagi kalian, tapi inilah aku apa adanya." ''— Saoirse Moloney Saoirse adalah seorang penyihir yang terlahir dari pasangan muggle keluarga Moloney. Ia merupakan putri dari pasangan Eoin Moloney dan Sierra Moloney (née Flores) yang merupakan manusia non-magis. Eoin bekerja sebagai direktur utama Perusahaan XenonX, sedangkan Sierra adalah seorang pianis terkenal di dunia musikal. Tidak ada yang menyangka penyihir akan muncul dalam keturunan Moloney, keluarga dengan latar belakang Katholik yang kuat dan berhubungan langsung dengan vatikan. Hal ini membuat Saoirse membohongi keluarganya yang tersisa demi keamanannya menghadiri Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry atas bujukan sepupunya. Biography Early life ''"Saoirse. Aku berharap kelak ia bisa bebas memilih jalannya sendiri, bebas dari segala bentuk beban dan kesedihan. Hidup boleh berulah, tapi aku harap ia tidak akan lupa jika dia adalah Saoirse." ''— Sierra, tulisan di jurnalnya. Terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat dunia muggle membuat Saoirse tidak terekspos dengan dunia sihir semenjak kecil. Bahkan sempat menganggap sihirnya adalah ulah dari entitas sebangsa jin. Kepercayaan ini didorong oleh background keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga taat agama. Keluarga Moloney adalah keluarga yang sudah mengabdikan diri ke gereja dari dahulu dan berperan besar dalam perkembangan dan penegakan hak kristen katolik di Irlandia. Walau seorang muggleborn, sebelum ia menghadiri Hogwarts Saoirse tidak pernah mengecap bangku pendidikan sekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Intelejensinya membuat orang tuanya sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Saoirse secara privat di rumah agar lebih mudah untuk mengakselerasikan kemampuannya. Pada saat berumur 9 tahun, kecerdasannya setara dengan siswa kelas 11. Saoirse dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang parah di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang sudah 8 bulan di kandungan ibunya meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Saoirse yang selama kejadian terus dipeluk oleh sang ibu selamat walau dengan beberapa tulang yang patah. Kecelakaan tersebut lebih berdampak pada mental Saoirse. Dari trauma pasca kecelakaan, ia membangun kelainan mental post-traumatic stress disorder. Ia juga percaya bahwa kecelakaan tersebut dikarenakan sihirnya yang hilang kendali saat marah kepada orang tuanya. Yang mana merupakan salah satu produksi dari false memory yang ia ciptakan tanpa sadar. PTSD membuat hidup Saoirse sedikit sulit. Ia sering mendapat kilas balik tentang traumanya, mimpi buruk, dan kesulitan dalam berkonsentrasi. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengalami kesusahan dalam mengingat memori masa lalunya. Di saat keterpurukannya, sepupunya Sean membantunya untuk bertahan. Namun juga membuatnya begitu bergantung pada sepupunya dan menganggap hanya Sean cahaya hidupnya yang tersisa. Hogwarts Years ''"Ambillah kesempatan ini, Saoirse, kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Ingat apa yang nenek ceritakan kepada kita? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus segalanya." — Sean ke Saoirse Seperti pada umumnya, muggleborn mendapatkan surat penerimaan mereka tidak dari burung hantu tetapi diantarkan langsung oleh salah satu staff Hogwarts sendiri untuk diberikan kebada orang tua atau wali pemahaman tentang dunia sihir. Saoirse mendapatkan suratnya dari seorang tenaga pengajar Hogwarts bernama Prof. Eiri Granzreich tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Eiri mendapat sedikit kesulitan saat ia mengunjung kediaman Saoirse di Dalkey, Dublin. Tidak tepat bagi Eiri untuk datang pada hari ulang tahun Saoirse, yang juga berarti hari kematian orang tuanya. Namun Sean yang hadir di tempat membujuk Saoirse untuk menerima undangan tersebut dengan mengatakan ia ingin sekali merasakan dunia sihir yang pernah diceritakan nenek mereka. Eiri juga menambahkan jika di Hogwarts, Saoirse dapat belajar mengontrol kekuatan sihirnya agar tidak mencelakai siapapun lagi. Saoirse terbujuk, namun masih takut akan keluarganya yang lain jika mereka tahu. Sean menenangkannya, dan mengatakan ia yang mengurus segalanya. Kecuali Sean dan Matthew, keluarga Saoirse yang lain diberitahu ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Helsinki, Finlandia. Sebelum tahun pertama dimulai, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk belajar sihir dari buku-buku koleksi ibunya yang didapat dari buyutnya yang (ternyata) merupakan seorang penyihir agar tidak merasa asing saat nanti ia tiba di Hogwarts. Ia menghapal apa yang ia baca di buku seperti sihir charm, transfigurasi, dan tanaman magis. Walau ia cepat menangkap, ia mengalami beberapa kesulitan seperti nalarnya tentang sihir yang telah didoktrin dari kecil sebagai suatu yang jahat dan mustahil. Namun ia tetap bisa melakukan beberapa mantra "sederhana" saat ia pertama kali mendapat wandnya seperti Lumos, Colovoria, Reparo, dan Orchideous. First Year (2032-2033) "Aku merasakan hati yang rapuh, namun menampung kebajikan dan kepedulian yang besar. Tapi kepalamu, tidak buruk, bagus, sangat cemerlang. Kalau begitu, tempatmu di Ravenclaw!" ''— Sorting Hat Saoirse menghadiri tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts pada tanggal 1 September 2032 dan kemudian disortir ke asrama Ravenclaw karena poin intelejensi dan kreativitasnya. Saoirse merasa senang dengan hasilnya karena ia cukup menyukai Ravenclaw bahkan hanya berdasarkan warna asrama tersebut. Tidak disangka, tanpa pengawasan Matthew sifat Saoirse di Hogwarts sangat berbeda dari saat ia di rumah. Jika di rumah ia bersikap anggun bak putri dari kerajaan, di Hogwarts sifat tomboy nya tidak terbendung. Ia masih suka memakai gaun selutut, tapi perilakunya mirip laki-laki. Ia juga terlihat lebih sering berkumpul dengan laki-laki dari tahunnya daripada teman perempuan. Walau setelah perang Hogwarts, muggleborn masih menerima prasangka-prasangka miring sehingga Saoirse menjadi incaran ejekan dan gunjingan dari murid-murid disana, terlebih setelah ia menghilangkan poin asramanya di kelas Sejarah. Namun Saoirse tidak lama memikirkannya, ia mengabaikan hal-hal tersebut dan fokus dalam pendidikannya. Ia seasrama dengan Tristan Fawley, yang kemudian menjadi sahabat karibnya. Mereka juga seasrama dengan Zacharie Alverone, Lucas Scamander, Flossie Lovegood, dan yang lain. Walau membutuhkan waktu, Saoirse yang senang bertemu orang baru dengan mudah berteman dengan mereka semua. Di tahun pertamanya, Saoirse mendapat beberapa pengalaman yang mendebarkan seperti menyembunyikan teman seasramanya, Lucas, yang terjangkit virus Lycanthropy setiap bulan purnama tiba. Sangat sulit karena mereka tidak menemukan tempat yang bagus, dan mereka hanya punya pilihan koper ekstensi milik Tristan, dan kotak besi yang mereka perbesar. Pada tahun ini Saoirse juga pertama kali bertemu dengan Ivor, sepupu Tristan yang kerap bertengkar dengan Tristan, ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada Saoirse karena kepintarannya dalam bidang Herbology. Mereka beberapa kali terlihat belajar bersama, dan Saoirse meminjamkan jurnal khusus tumbuh-tumbuhan kepadanya. Ivor berpikir jika Saoirse dapat dimanfaatkan kemudian hari saat ia ingin menjatuhkan Tristan. Walau tidak berhubungan baik dengan sahabatnya, Saoirse tidak serta merta ikut memusuhi Ivor. Saoirse menunjukkan kebaikan yang setara dengan apa yang ia berikan kepada orang lain. Melihat ini Tristan memperingati, namun Saoirse juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak berhati-hati di balik keramahannya. Second Year (2033-2034) Pada liburan tahun pertama, Saoirse mengajak Tristan ke rumahnya karena Tristan tertarik dengan perpustakaan pribadi di rumah Saoirse. Tristan menemukan buku keluarga Moloney, dan mengetahui kalau keluarga Moloney masih berhubungan dengan keluarganya sebagai aib melalui pernikahan bibi Saoirse dengan paman Tristan. Karena alasan ini, Saoirse dijauhi oleh Tristan yang tidak suka akan pamor keluarganya sebagai keluarga penyihir berdarah suci semakin tercoreng, sedangkan Ivor mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Saoirse dan mempengaruhinya untuk membenci Tristan. Saoirse sedih, awalnya tidak tahu menahu apa alasan Tristan mendorongnya menjauh. ia tetap berusaha berbicara dengan Tristan, tersenyum, dan menyapa. Namun Tristan benar-benar kukuh untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Saoirse. Padahal dari rumahnya, Saoirse membawakan kucing (hewan kesukaan Tristan) jenis ragdoll sebagai hadiahnya kepada Tristan. Karena tidak ada kesempatan untuk memberikan kucing itu, Saoirse yang tidak begitu disukai kucing mencoba bersabar merawat kucing yang untuk sementara waktu ia namai Mumei (Jepang: tanpa nama). ''"Serius, Tristan? 'Hanya' karena itu kau menjauhiku? Kau penipu. Jika sebegitu kotornya muggle bagimu, kenapa tidak kau buang saja aku dari dulu, hah?" — ''Saoirse ke Tristan Setelah mengetahui alasannya dari Ivor, Saoirse sempat meledak dan memarahi Tristan. Ia mengatai pria tersebut tidak rasional karena selama ini Saoirse berpikir bahwa Tristan adalah pureblood yang tidak mendiskriminasi status darah. Terlebih, Saoirse merupakan orang dengan rasa kekeluargaan yang kuat tidak akan berpaling dari Tristan setelah tahu Tristan adalah sepupunya. Namun harga diri dan keras kepalanya Tristan tidak membuat hubungan mereka membaik di tahun ini. Di samping masalahnya dengan Tristan, Saoirse memiliki masalah lain dengan murid Gryffindor seangkatannya, Aslan Whitewitch, yang memiliki pandangan miring akan muggle dan membuatnya berpikir muggleborn tidak pantas untuk belajar sihir dan bahkan memiliki sihir itu sendiri. Mereka terlibat serangkaian pertikaian yang sampai harus dilerai oleh guru. ''"Murid anda yang irasional yang memulai! Hanya karena aku- aku 'mudblood', dia membenciku dan menyalahkanku akan segala perlakuan buruk para muggle—kaumku." — ''Saoirse ke Prof. Albadeus Hunter Kepala asrama Gryffindor. Albadeus Hunter, mengintrogasi keduanya. Saoirse terang-terangan mengatakan duduk masalahnya, sehingga ia dapat lolos dari hukuman yang lebih buruk (walau ia tetap menerima konsekuensi). Saat itu juga menjadi kali pertama ia berurusan dengan Prof. Hunter, yang menjadi awal kedekatannya dengan profesor tersebut. Third Year (2034-2035) ''"Moloney, percayalah kepada indra orang tuli." — ''Gerald Harman ke Saoirse Tahun ketiga merupakan tahun yang berat namun juga paling berarti bagi Saoirse. Pada liburan tahun kedua, Sean dan Savannah bibinya meninggal karena kebakaran di rumah Savannah yang sudah diramalkan oleh Gerald Harman, kakak kelas Saoirse di Ravenclaw. Kebakaran itu sudah melahap sebagian rumah tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya dikarenakan rumah Savannah yang diasingkan oleh suaminya semenjak ia menjadi tuli, tidak dilengkapi dengan detektor asap untuk memperingati mereka. Di tambah, Saoirse dan Savannah tengah asik berbincang (dengan bahasa isyarat) perihal sekolah Saoirse (karena Savannah merupakan kembaran ibunya yang Saoirse pandang seperti ibunya sendiri, Saoirse mempercayakan perihal Hogwarts) di ruang tertutup. Savannah yang mencium bau asap memberi tahu Saoirse. Dan saat mengetahui api sudah menyulut bagian luar ruangan mereka, Savannah buru-buru menarik Saoirse ke luar dari rumah tersebut. Saat mereka sadar Sean belum ada di luar, Savannah kembali meresikokan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Kedua nya tidak berhasil keluar dan ditemukan tidak bernyawa oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran yang tiba setengah jam kemudian. ''"Saoirse, kau terlihat hidup saat kau menceritakan tentang sekolahmu. Tanpa tekanan, tanpa beban, tanpa khawatir akan harapan orang lain. Saudariku, Sierra tercinta, aku jamin pasti ia akan senang, kau benar benar menjadi seperti namamu, bebas." — ''Savannah ke Saoirse Karena kejadian ini, Saoirse merasa sangat tidak berguna karena sihir yang dielu-elukan tersebut tidak dapat menyelamatkan dua orang yang tersisa dari keluarga ibunya. Saat itu juga ia tidak membawa tongkat sihir, sehingga untuk melemparkan mantra simpel untuk membelah api pun tidak mampu. Sepanjang liburan musim panasi ia habiskan untuk berduka, mengurung diri di kamarnya sambil menghitung hari menuju tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts semakin dekat. Ia merasa tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di Hogwarts, karena Sean yang menunggu ceritanya (lebih berarti sekedar itu) telah tiada. Pada saat seperti ini Matthew, pelayan kepala di rumahnya yang juga mengetahui perihal sekolah sihir yang dihadiri Saoirse, meyakinkannya untuk kembali. Setidaknya untuk mengurus kepergiannya dan berpamitan secara baik-baik. Matthew sendiri berharap jika nona muda-nya dapat kembali 'pulih' saat ia kembali ke Hogwarts, karena seperti pendapat Savannah, Saoirse tampak lebih hidup setelah hari-harinya disana. Saoirse tidak menemukan kepala asrama maupun kepala sekolah saat ia kembali ke Hogwarts, yang mana membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama untuk 'berpamitan' sampai-sampai ia juga terpaksa menghadiri kelas agar tidak menurunkan poin asramanya selama ia masih resmi menjadi murid disana, walau di kelas ia juga tampak diam dan termenung. Saoirse yang tampak 'aneh' dari biasanya menarik perhatian Tristan, yang belum berbaikan dengannya namun merasa ada yang janggal dengan Saoirse. Pertanyaan Tristan terjawab saat pelajaran menghadapi Boggart di kelas Defence Against Dark Arts, dimana Boggart Saoirse adalah ayah, ibu, sepupu, dan bibinya yang terkulai mati secara bergantian. Saoirse tidak bisa menghadapi boggart tersebut dan mengeluarkan seluruh tangisannya. Tristan mengesampingkan egonya dan berbaikan dengan Saoirse beberapa hari kemudian. Tristan juga memberi Saoirse alasan untuk bertahan di Hogwarts; menjadi bebas. Saoirse menurut dan mengirimkan surat ke Matthew untuk memberitahunya bahwasanya ia tetap akan bertahan. Di kelas lain, Care of Magical Creatures, Saoirse bertemu lagi dengan Prof. Albadeus Hunter yang berusaha mengakrabkan Saoirse yang notabene tidak pernah berurusan dengan hewan magis (dan hewan non-magis selain kucing), pada hewan-hewan yang dipelajari di kelasnya. Saoirse melakukan hal yang terbaik pada kelas teori karena referensi bacaannya tidak hanya buku Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, tapi buku-buku dari perpustakaan sekolah yang dapat ia temukan yang berhubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk magis. Namun sangat disayangkan karena takut dan ragu, performanya di kelas praktek sangat buruk. Hal ini mengundang keingintahuan Prof. Hunter dan mengundang Saoirse ke ruangannya. Alhasil, Saoirse menerima kelas khusus dari Prof. Hunter demi mendapat nilai sempurna di akhir. ''"Aku bisa mentolerir tumbuhan karena aku menyukai mereka. Hewan magis? Big no. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berurusan dengan hewan non-magis. Kecuali kucing, dan kami saling membenci satu sama lain." — ''Saoirse ke Prof. Hunter Ternyata Prof. Hunter tidak hanya tertarik mengajarkan Saoirse tentang mata pelajaran yang ia ampu, namun juga sihir elemen air dan suara yang ia rasa cocok untuk Saoirse. Saoirse pun suka air dan suara, walau kesulitan di awal, Saoirse akhirnya dapat menguasai dan menyempurnakannya. Di bantu oleh Prof. Hunter juga, Saoirse menciptakan mantra baru untuk membantunya dalam menyalin sesuatu. Seperti mesin fotokopi. After Hogwarts University of Helsinki Years (2039-2043) Setelah menamatkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts dengan NEWT berjumlah 10, Saoirse kembali ke dunia muggle sesuai perjanjiannya dengan sang kakek, Ailbe untuk menempuh pendidikan di Universitas sebagai bekalnya saat nanti ia menjabat di perusahaan. Teman-teman Saoirse melihat ini sebagai kesia-siaan, karena hasil ujian NEWT Saoirse yang didambakan seluruh murid tidak akan terpakai. Beberapa bahkan ada yang melihatnya sebagai penghinaan terhadap Hogwarts, merasa kalau Saoirse tidak serius dalam tujuh tahun pendidikannya. Saoirse memilih Universitas Helsinki di Finlandia, negara impiannya dan mulai pada tahun 2039. Butuh waktu empat tahun baginya untuk mendapatkan gelar Master dalam jurusan yang ia tempuh, yang dipandang sebagai suatu pencapaian yang hebat oleh profesor-profesor disana. Tahun 2043, Saoirse menemukan induk dan anak kucing dalam kondisi yang buruk di kampusnya. Ia membawa kedua kucing tersebut ke dokter hewan lalu ke pusat perlindungan hewan. Namun entah bagaimana kucing tersebut kembali ke kampusnya. Dikabarkan memang orang-orang sudah beberapa kali mengantarkan kedua kucing tersebut ke pusat perlindungan, namun mereka selalu kembali sampai mereka menyerah. Saoirse membiarkan mereka, namun selalu mengantarkan makanan. Mengira Saoirse menyukai kucing-kucing itu, teman seapartemen Saoirse, Roxanne Schultz, membawa mereka ke kediaman mereka untuk di rawat bersama dengan Saoirse. Saoirse tidak dapat menolak walau ia tidak begitu menggemari kucing, karena Roxanne yang menyukai mereka. Saat Roxanne tidak ada dan Saoirse sendirian di apartemen, Saoirse menyihir teko teh untuk menuangkan sendiri teh ke cangkirnya. Kucing-kucing tersebut berada di sekitarnya, namun ketika Saoirse pikir tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka melihat, kucing yang bertubuh lebih kecil malah berubah wujud menjadi anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun bernama Cleo Løvinde yang memaksa Saoirse untuk mengangkat kutukan maledictus darinya dan dari ibunya, si induk kucing, yang sudah tidak lagi bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Cleo berpikir karena Saoirse seorang penyihir dewasa, wanita berambut biru itu dapat melakukannya. Cleo sendiri melihat Saoirse sebagai sosok yang baik sehingga Cleo dapat mempercayainya. Namun Saoirse tidak dapat menghancurkan kutukan darah turun temurun, sehingga ia hanya menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Cleo. Walau tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Cleo tersanjung karena selama ini Saoirse tidak pernah mengelusnya dalam wujud kucing. Saoirse tetap merawat Cleo dan ibunya, tentunya dengan merahasiakan identitas mereka dari Roxanne, seorang muggle. Saoirse menamatkan pendidikannya pada tahun 2043. Dan setelah berunding dengan Roxanne akhirnya Saoirse dapat membawa Cleo dan ibunya (dalam wujud kucing) pulang ke Irlandia. Works at St. Mungo (Early 2044-Late 2044) Kembali ke Irlandia tentu tugas-tugas dari perusahaan menunggu untuk ia ambil alih seperti yang sudah diputuskan. Saoirse menjadi direktur utama dari perusahaan induk XenonX mengikuti kakek dan ayahnya dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan. Namun Saoirse kerap kali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan. Ia tetap melakukan kebaktian sosial layaknya dahulu, sehingga saat ia meminta saran kepada Tristan, Tristan menawarkan pilihan untuk bekerja di rumah sakit sihir St. Mungo. Saoirse melihat pilihan ini sebagai pilihan yang bagus, dimana ia memang menyukai sihir penyembuhan. Terlebih, ia mendapat nilai "Outstanding" di lima mata pelajaran yang dibutuhkan untuk melamar posisi healer, yaitu: Charm, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, dan Defence Against Dark Arts. Saoirse menikmati pekerjaan magangnya disana, walau sedikit menyibukkan karena ia harus pandai-pandai membagi waktunya dengan pekerjaan di dunia muggle. Namun bagi Saoirse semuanya terasa seimbang dan impas, karena ia dapat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Saat bekerja di St. Mungo, Saoirse mendapati pasien anak-anak berumur 9 tahun yang punya 'luka' mental karena trauma yang tentunya tidak dapat ditangani oleh St. Mungo yang hanya menangani penyakit atau luka yang diakibatkan oleh hal-hal magis. Saoirse yang pernah berada di posisi anak itu dulunya, saat ia berduka kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai, setuju untuk mengurus anak itu. Setidaknya meringankan lukanya secara perlahan. Anak itu bernama Edgar Nott. Ia kehilangan ibu yang sangat ia cintai karena masalah internal keluarga yang tentunya membuat Edgar shock saat mengetahuinya. Karena Saoirse menyukai dan paham dengan bagaimana berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, ia dan Edgar menjadi dekat dan Edgar menunjukkan kemajuan yang tidak dapat diabaikan. Physical Appearance : '''Frederick': "Apa kau seorang metamorphmagus? Warna rambutmu aneh." : Saoirse: "Tidak. Ini hanya karunia Tuhan yang indah." : — Percakapan tentang rambut Saoirse : Saoirse memiliki warna rambut berwarna biru arctic yang tidak lazim. Saat di tempat yang terang, rambutnya terlihat berwarna mint. sedangkan di tempat yang minim pencahayaan, rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Warna rambut yang unik ini ia dapatkan dari garis keturunan ibunya. Rambutnya sebahunya memiliki bagian rambut sisi yang lebih panjang dari yang lain dan selalu ditarik kebelakang dan dijepit dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga bersulur yang terbuat dari perak. Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ia mendapat warna biru rambutnya yang mustahil ini. Namun dari penjelasannya, ia berkata bahwa seluruh keluarga ibunya memiliki warna rambut sejenis. Sean, sepupunya yang lahir dari saudara kembar ibu Saoirse juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Rambut unik itu sendiri diwariskan oleh nenek buyut dari garis darah ibunya yang merupakan seorang veela dari Bulgaria. Namun Saoirse sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ia lahir dengan mata biru laut, warna yang sama dan tajam seperti milik ayahnya. Namun kecelakaan pada ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh meninggalkan cidera dan membuat mata kirinya tampak berwarna lebih cerah. Namun perbedaan warna ini tidak begitu terlihat dan jarang sekali orang-orang menyadarinya. Saoirse berperawakan tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya, beberapa teman laki-lakinya bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Ia ia sering disangka siswa sekolah menengah pertama bahkan atas oleh orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Cintanya kepada warna biru membuatnya selalu memakai pakaian dengan nuansa biru. Jenis pakaian kesukaannya adalah gaun selutut dan rok panjang. Ia juga terlihat senang memakai jubah saat musim dingin. Saoirse jarang terlihat mengenakan celana walaupun ia cenderung tomboy. Pakaiannya diatur oleh kepala pelayan rumahnya di bawah perintah kakeknya Ailbe. Saoirse tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini dan malah nyaman akan setelannya. Personality and Traits * Pintar: '''Kecintaan orang tuanya pada buku dan ilmu pengetahuan melahirkan perpustakaan tiga lantai di kediamannya. Saoirse suka membaca buku-buku disana untuk memperoleh ilmu baru, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktunya. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi anak-anak yang tahu banyak. Karena banyak buku yang tertulis dalam bahasa asing, ia pun mempelajari banyak bahasa untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Sekarang, Saoirse diketahui menguasai 25 bahasa. Lebih banyak dari orang tuanya yang kira-kira hanya menguasai 10-15 bahasa. Ia juga berhasil mempraktekkan beberapa spell "sederhana" sebelum kelas di Hogwarts resmi dimulai. * '''Kreatif: Saoirse memiliki dunia imajinatif sendiri dalam pikirannya. Dunia tersebut merupakan sumber kreativitas yang biasanya ia tuang ke musik, kanvas, atau cerita. Ia sering terlihat menggambar apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya, baik yang ceria, absurd, maupun yang menyeramkan sekalipun. Imajinasi ini membantunya lebih cepat memahami dan menerima pelajaran sihir, terutama transfigurasi. * Baik hati: Saoirse dibesarkan dengan didikan yang baik dan cinta, membuatnya menjadi putri yang mengasihi sekitarnya. Sifat baik hati dan dermawan yang ia warisi dari kedua orang tuanya tidak serta merta karena dorongan keagamaan, namun juga naluri kemanusiaan. Jika menemukan orang kesusahan di depannya, Saoirse tidak akan segan untuk mengulurkan tangannya tanpa memandang latar belakang orang tersebut. Kebiasaannya ini membuatnya dijuluki dengan sebutan "banphrionsa flaithiúil" atau "generous princess". * Ceria: '''Seperti tanpa masalah, Saoirse selalu menunjukkan sifat yang ceria. Ia suka bernyanyi untuk menepis hal-hal negatif dari luar dan dalam dirinya. Sifat ini membuatnya membaur dengan orang-orang dan mengabaikan perkataan buruk yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia suka memperlihatkan dirinya apa adanya dengan berani tanpa malu-malu. Walau terkadang sifatnya ini sering membuat orang-orang salah paham. * '''Jahil: '''Terkadang ia gemar menjahili atau menggoda teman-teman dan seniornya.Ia tidak menjahili karena ingin mengintimidasi atau menggertak, hanya keisengan yang wajar. * '''Bertekad kuat: '''Gadis ini cenderung berpendirian tetap, tidak goyah dan selalu berpegangan teguh pada tujuan dan keyakinannya. Beberapa menyamakan sifat ini dengan keras kepala, namun memang ia tidak mudah dibujuk, dirayu, dan dialihkan kepada pegangan lain selain apa yang ia miliki di awal. * '''Mudah marah: Mengikuti watak ibunya, Saoirse cenderung bertemperamen pendek. Saat ia marah, ia cenderung memiliki kebiasaan untuk melempar barang di sekitarnya. Namun setelah dilampiaskan, emosinya akan kembali normal. Ia juga merupakan tipe pemaaf yang dapat memaafkan dalam satu malam. Karena emosinya, Saoirse cenderung bermulut tajam dan sering mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Tidak hanya dalam bahasa Inggris atau Irlandia, namun juga Jepang, Prancis, Filipina, Indonesia, dan bahkan Latin. Sifatnya tidak dapat disandingkan dengan anak perempuan sebayanya, membuat Saoirse tidak begitu ingin berteman dengan perempuan karena ia sering bermasalah saat berteman dengan anak perempuan. * Agamis: 'Iman gadis kecil ini tidak goyah setelah ditimpa musibah dan menjadi penyihir. Ia tetap berdoa pagi, siang, malam, sebelum makan, sesudah makan seperti katolik yang taat pada umumnya. Beberapa memandangnya aneh karena penyihir tidak percaya akan eksistensi Tuhan. Namun Saoirse tetap berpegang teguh pada ajaran agamanya karena ia percaya ia lebih dulu terlahir sebagai seorang katolik daripada sebagai seorang penyihir. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Kemampuan bahasa: 'Didorong oleh rasa keingintahuan yang besar saat mendengar orang tuanya berbicara bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, Saoirse menguasai 25 bahasa dan dapat menyuarakan aksen aksen bahasa tersebut tanpa terpengaruh aksen bahasa ibunya. 25 bahasa tersebut adalah Irlandia, Inggris, Rusia, Jepang, China, Korea, Suomi, Swedia, Rumania, Latin, Yunani, Arab, Spanyol, Prancis, Jerman, Belanda, Indonesia, Denmark, Filipina, Gaelic, Hebrew, Hindi, Iceland, Portugis, dan Tamil. *'Bela diri: '''Saoirse dibekali dengan ilmu bela diri yang diajarkan oleh mentor khusus seni bela diri Irlandia. Ia kerap berlatih Dornálaíocht (tinju) dan memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dari anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya. *'Seni: '''Saoirse cukup terampil dalam bidang seni. Ia cakap dalam menggambar dan melukis. Terbukti dari tugas menggambar Lunar Chart di mata pelajaran Astronomi miliknya diberi nilai paling tinggi. Ia senang menggambar di kala senggang, dan memenuhi buku catatannya dengan gambar yang membantu menjelaskan materi. Saoirse tidak hanya berbakat dalam seni lukis, namun juga seni musik. Ia dapat memainkan piano walau tak sepiawai ibunya. Saoirse lebih suka membuat aransemen piano dari musik yang telah ada dan ia tidak begitu mengingat musik-musik klasik. Ia juga memiliki suara yang bagus dalam bernyanyi dan mengubah suara. Dari latihan bersama ibunya, ia juga membangun kemampuan tala mutlak (absolute pitch). *'Cinta: 'Dibesarkan dengan cinta, diselamatkan oleh cinta, gadis biru ini secara gamblang mampu memberikan cinta yang sangat kuat berdasarkan cinta yang telah ia alami sendiri. Absensi cinta dari kedua orang tuanya ''—''terutama ibu— pasca kematian mereka tidak serta-merta membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai, namun malah mendorongnya untuk menunjukkan cinta tersebut. Ia percaya cinta adalah kekuatan yang hebat, terlepas dari siapapun yang memberikannya. Atas dasar itu Saoirse merasa ia selalu dilindungi oleh cinta ibunya yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Saoirse saat kecelakaan terjadi. *'Kecakapan magis: 'Saoirse dapat belajar sihir dengan cepat walau ia seorang muggle-born. Terbukti dengan kebolehannya mempraktikkan beberapa jenis mantra charm dan transfigurasi saat ia sudah mendapatkan tongkatnya dengan hanya membaca buku-buku peninggalan buyutnya. Ia juga mempunyai tongkat sihir dengan inti serabut jantung naga yang terkenal cenderung cepat belajar dari inti-inti lainnya, membantunya untuk memproyeksikan apa yang ia pelajari dengan mudah. ''"Ya, sesuai dugaan. Ms. Ravenclaw sangat pandai. Penjelasannya sudah detail hingga rasanya saya tidak perlu menambahkan apapun." —''Prof. Lorelia Presley, guru herbologi. *'Herbology: 'Saoirse yang memang menyenangi tumbuhan, tampak berbakat dan melakukan yang terbaik di kelas herbologi. Dibandingkan dengan pelajaran lain, Saoirse lebih cepat memahami dan menerima ilmu tanaman magis yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat. Ia juga terlihat sering membaca buku berkaitan dengan herbologi seperti ''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ''sampai-sampai ia hapal dengan tanaman-tanaman apa yang disebutkan disana secara alfabetik. Pengetahuannya di bidang ini pun diakui oleh profesor dan beberapa temannya. ''"Sudah hampir sempurna, sangat bagus, Moloney. Anda memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi untuk anak seusia anda." —''Prof. Jabari Ahmose, guru transfigurasi. *'Transfiguration: '''Disokong kombinasi kayu dan inti tongkat sihir yang tepat dan daya imajinasi yang tinggi, Saoirse menunjukkan bakat di kelas ini. Ia cenderung mengamati dan memikirkan benda yang hendak ia transfigurasi serta hasil transfigurasinya secara mendetail. Contohnya, ia juga mempertimbangkan jenis besi dan beta karoten pada pena bulu. Ia juga membayangkan secara detail bagan bulu sampai pada vane dan barb, lalu cara kerja roda gigi pada jam dengan tepat. Namun ia juga dapat melewatkan hal terpenting dalam transfiguras; konsentrasi dan tekad. Sehingga terkadang hasil transfigurasinya walau memiliki tampilan yang sempurna, tidak bertahan lama. Possessions * '''Tongkat sihir: Saoirse membeli tongkat sepanjang 14" berbahan kayu ebony dengan inti dragon heartstrings di toko Olivanders bersama dengan Tristan dan ayahnya. Tongkat itu layaknya kayu ebony, berwarna hitam legam namun mengkilap. Tongkat ini adalah tongkat pertama yang ditawarkan oleh Olivanders, dan langsung menerima dirinya sebagai pemilik tanpa penolakan atau menyebabkan kecelakaan. Ebony adalah kayu yang cocok dalam mantra duel dan transfigurasi. Kayu jenis ini senang jika dipasangkan kepada orang yang berani menjadi diri sendiri dan tetap berpegang teguh pada kepercayaannya walau diberikan tekanan. Kayu ini sering dijumpai di deretan orde phoenix dan pelahap maut. Serabut jantung naga lazimnya mampu menghasilkan sihir dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan cocok dengan mantra yang cemerlang dan semarak. Inti ini juga cenderung cepat belajar, mudah beralih kepada sihir hitam, dan menghasilkan kecelakaan karena cenderung temperamental. Saoirse diberi tongkat sihir yang panjang karena ia lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seusianya. * Caoimhe: Ia mendapatkan kucing berbulu biru gelap dari jenis maine coon dari sepupunya Sean. Saoirse tidak pandai dalam hal merawat hewan, ia pun menyerahkan kucing dengan berat hampir 7 kg ini ke Tristan. Namun saat liburan natal di tahun pertama, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh kucing tersebut di rumah bersama dengan tujuh kucing ayahnya. * Jurnal: 'Saoirse kerap terlihat membawa sebuah jurnal bersampul merah bata dan coklat muda. Di sampul depannya, terdapat hiasan bunga retro biru bersulir. Jurnal tersebut adalah milik ibunya yang berisi tulisan tentang hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama keluarganya. Jurnal ini tidak hanya ada satu, melainkan banyak mengingat ibunya sudah mulai menulis semenjak hari pernikahannya. Tapi tampaknya Saoirse hanya membawa jurnal terakhir yang separuhnya masih kosong, tidak habis ditulis karena Sierra meninggal dunia. * '''Tas dan kotak pensil ekstensi: 'Horus, seniornya yang berasal dari asrama yang sama memberinya hadiah yang berguna ini sebagai kado natal. Saoirse sangat menyukainya. Selain karena mempermudahnya membawa barang-barangnya, Horus juga memilihkan warna kesukaannya, biru. * '''Cleansweep Eleven: '''Sapu terbang ini ia peroleh dari prof. Eiri Granzreich, guru astronomi, sebagai ganjaran karena Saoirse mengerjakan Lunar Chart yang paling bagus dari teman sekelasnya. Walau ia tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan sapu, setidaknya Saoirse senang diberi kebebasan memiliki sapu sendiri walau ia masih berstatus sebagai siswa tahun pertama saat ia menerimanya. * Buku '''The Tales of Beedle the Bard: '''Prof. Eiri Granzreich memberikan Saoirse buku cerita ini untuk menghibur Saoirse yang merasa jenuh akan pelajarannya. Ia memberikan Saoirse versi yang sudah diterjemahkan ke bahasa Inggris, yang diterjemahkan dan dipublikasikan oleh Hermione Granger. Relationships Family Parents ''"Mereka orang tua terbaik yang pernah ada! Mereka sangat sibuk, keduanya, namun saat senggang mereka akan mengajariku ini itu, membawaku kesana sini, cinta mereka hanya untukku! Aku cinta mereka dan mereka mencintaiku bahkan kami sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun." ''— Antusiasme Saoirse saat membicarakan orang tuanya. Walau orang tua Saoirse, terutama ayahnya tidak selalu ada di rumah, Saoirse tetap merasakan cinta dari mereka. Ia tidak pernah protes akan absensi orang tuanya dan memahami kesibukan mereka dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sebagai buah hati yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya selama 5 tahun pernikahan mereka, Saoirse dilimpahkan seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ibu dan ayahnya. "Now dear, It's time to sleep. With me you will be safe. Now dear, close your round eyes. Without me, you will stay safe." — ''Sierra, menyanyikan Saoirse lagu ninabobo buatannya. Namun tidak dipungkiri dikarenakan ibunya lebih sering berada di rumah, Saoirse menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan sang ayah. Saoirse banyak meniru sifat ibunya. Temperamen pendek, tidak suka dikekang, menyukai musik dan bunga. Ia juga sering dikatakan mirip ibunya, terutama wajah dan rambutnya. Saat sedang liburan, orang tua Saoirse suka membawanya liburan dan menghabiskan waktu di vila mereka seperti vila di Maldives atau pegunungan Alpen. Saoirse telah mengunjungi banyak negara termasuk negara-negara Asia Tenggara seperti Indonesia. Hubungan Saoirse dengan orang tuanya sangat dekat walau terkadang terpisah oleh pekerjaan. Saoirse juga berpendapat bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya, dan yang paling utama di atas segalanya. Saat mereka meninggal, Saoirse sangat terpukul sampai mentalnya membangun trauma. Ia bisa bertukar dari bahagia menjadi sedih saat mengingat orang tuanya. Kehilangan mereka adalah penyesalannya yang terbesar. Sampai sekarang, Saoirse masih merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan itu dan masih dihantui oleh mimpi buruk menyangkut orang tuanya. Grandparents : '''Dominic': "Ikuti aku, cucuku. Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus." : Saoirse: "Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen." : Dominic: "Ikuti, kubilang. Tapi sangat bagus, aku takjub permata kecil ini sudah bisa mengingat doa Latin." : — Saoirse pada saat berumur 3 tahun di ajarkan doa Salam Maria dalam bahasa Latin. : Saoirse memiliki dua kakek dan dua nenek yang masih hidup, yaitu kedua orang tua dari ayahnya, ibu dari ibunya, dan kakek yang merupakan adik dari kakek pihak ayahnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai uskup agung Dublin di St. Mary's Pro-Cathedral. Kasih sayang yang ia terima dari mereka pun beragam. Kakek nenek dari pihak ayahnya (Ailbe dan Anne) berperan dalam didikan ketat Saoirse dengan mengirimkan Matthew menjadi kepala pelayan kediaman keluarga Saoirse. Mereka begitu menyayangi gadis itu dan ingin ia menjadi penerus yang baik atas perusahaan keluarga mereka. Nenek dari pihak ibunya (Rikka) tidak begitu sehat, namun memanjakan Saoirse dengan cerita-cerita dunia sihir yang Saoirse sangka hanya sebatas fiksi. Dan kakek uskup agungnya (Dominic), ia mendidik Saoirse dengan ajaran agama sejak kecil. Namun semenjak orang tua Saoirse memutuskan untuk pindah ke Dalkey saat Saoirse berumur 7 tahun, mereka tidak begitu sering bertemu lagi. Cousin "Aku tidak punya saudara. Tapi aku punya lima sepupu dan semuanya laki-laki." —''Saoirse, membicarakan sepupunya.'' Dari banyak keluarga, Saoirse mempunyai 5 orang sepupu laiki-laki; Sean, Dylan, Ryan, Garret, dan Cullen. Ia tidak mempunyai sepupu perempuan. Dari bergaul dengan sepupu-sepupunya, ia membangun sifat tomboy dan pemberontak. Namun hanya ia tunjukkan di luar rumah karena ia takut akan murka Matthew. "Satu-satunya sepupuku dari keluarga mama, yang paling tua dari semua, dan yang paling aku sayangi! Dia cinta pertamaku." —''Saoirse, membicarakan sepupunya. Dari kelima sepupunya, Sean lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Sean lebih tua 7 tahun dari Saoirse, ia sudah mengenal gadis biru itu semenjak hari ia lahir. Sean merupakan anak dari saudara kembar Sierra, Savannah. Kedua kembar ini sama sama menurunkan rambut biru yang aneh namun cantik pada masing-masing anaknya sehingga Saoirse dan Sean terlihat seperti kakak beradik. Saoirse mengaku jika Sean adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia cenderung mengikuti segala perkataan Sean. Di samping urusannya sendiri, Sean membantu Saoirse untuk mengurus skenario yang diperlukan untuknya menghadiri Hogwarts, seperti mencarikan sekolah yang dapat dihadiri hanya oleh nama dan menggunakan handphone gadis tersebut sebagai dirinya agar keluarganya tidak curiga akan putus komunikasi mendadak dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan teratur. ''"Seperti aku, Dylan dan Ryan. Mereka sepupuku. Kami berkelahi, tapi setelah itu berbaikan. Sebaiknya kau juga begitu dengan sepupumu." —''Saoirse kepada Tristan. Dylan dan Ryan adalah sepasang kembar yang suka menjahili Saoirse dan terkadang sampai bertengkar hebat. Namun pertengkaran ini membuat mereka dekat dan anehnya malah mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka adalah anak yang usil. Suka bercanda dan menjahili orang-orang sekitar sampai berlebihan, terkadang. Mereka menyukai Saoirse karena gadis ini tidak pernah benar-benar marah (setidaknya di mata mereka) dengan candaan mereka. ''"Tapi kau tersenyum di hatimu, kan? Cullen, aku bisa melihatnya dan senyumanmu adalah yang paling aku suka." —''Saoirse kepada Cullen. Cullen adalah sepupunya yang paling muda. Anak laki laki ini lebih muda 4 tahun dari Saoirse. Saoirse yang menyukai anak kecil menyayangi Cullen dan membelikannya makanan kesukaannya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun ibu Cullen tidak begitu akrab dengan ayah Saoirse karena masalah pewarisan perusahaan. Cullen mengidap sindrom moebius yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa berekspresi dan di-bully di sekolah. Cullen menyukai Saoirse karena Saoirse dapat memahami perasaannya walau ekspresi Cullen tidak menunjukkannya. ''"Kau cuma anak aneh yang sombong. Kau bangga?" —''Garret kepada Saoirse. Garret adalah kakak laki-laki Cullen. Ia iri dengan Saoirse yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari kakek neneknya karena ia adalah satu-satunya cucu perempuan di keluarga Moloney. Rasa iri itu membuat Garret selalu menghina Saoirse setiap ada celah yang dapat ia komentari. Laki-laki ini seumuran dengan Saoirse, namun tidak secerdas gadis biru tersebut sehingga ia selalu menjadi korban perbandingan. Saoirse sendiri merasa tidak enak, ia berusaha menjalin hubungan baik dan membantunya dalam belajar. Namun Garret hanya melihatnya sebagai gadis yang suka menyombongkan kepintarannya. Friends Tristan A. Fawley Keduanya bertemu pertama kali di Diagon Alley. Saoirse mengikuti Tristan dan ayahnya yang sedang berbelanja kebutuhan siswa baru Hogwarts disana. Walau Eiri sudah memberinya intruksi lengkap tentang apa saja yang ia butuhkan dan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak ia lakukan di Diagon Alley, gadis biru itu masih membutuhkan petunjuk langsung di dunia baru yang ia masuki. Ayah Tristan tampak senang dengan Saoirse yang mungkin akan menjadi teman anaknya di Hogwarts, namun tidak dengan Tristan yang lebih banyak cemberut di sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berdua menghadiri Hogwarts di tahun yang sama, dan sama-sama disortir ke Ravenclaw. Keduanya dekat karena saling membutuhkan; Saoirse butuh orang yang ia kenal dan Tristan yang tampak sangat memilih-milih dalam berteman, kepintaran Saoirse membuatnya berpikir gadis itu berguna. Namun tidak jarang gadis itu membuat laki-laki berambut pirang ini kesal dengan tingkahnya seperti berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti. Keduanya tampak dekat dan sering terlihat bersama-sama. Mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan saat di kelas dan membantu satu sama lain. Namun bereka juga terpaut dalam hubungan persaingan (yang lebih sering dimulai oleh Tristan) berhubungan dengan performa di kelas dan prestasi akademik. Saoirse bahkan mempercayakan Tristan menyangkut hal yang membuatnya terus bersedih seperti kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ia bicarakan kepada orang lain. Eriel Ophirius ''"Bisakah kau— kau tutup mulut rendahanmu dan tinggalkan aku? Kembali ke bawah tanah, SEKARANG!!" —''Saoirse kepada Eriel. Sama seperti pertemuannya dengan Tristan, Saoirse juga bertemu dengan Eriel di Diagon Alley. Tapi mereka lebih banyak berbincang saat mereka duduk di kompartemen yang sama di kereta api Hogwarts Express. Eriel disortir ke asrama Hufflepuff, dan semenjak itu ia jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Hubungannya dengan Eriel rusak saat Saoirse yang sedang emosi meneriaki Eriel dan tak sengaja menghinanya. Lantas Eriel menangis, dan keduanya menolak untuk bertemu. Saoirse semakin sadar akan ketidakmampuannya dalam berteman dengan anak perempuan, merelakan Eriel begitu saja. Flossie E. Lovegood Flossie adalah salah satu teman sekamar Saoirse selain Alice Hemmiore dan Rossabella Scamander. Ia merupakan gadis yang pendiam, namun cukup unik di mata Saoirse. Saoirse jarang berinteraksi dengan teman sekamarnya karena ia baru masuk kamar untuk tidur di saat semuanya sudah terlelap, dan bangun saat belum ada yang terjaga. Terlebih, Flossie tidak banyak bicara. Hubungan Saoirse dengan Flossie tidak sedekat hubungannya dengan Tristan, namun Flossie adalah tipe anak perempuan yang bisa Saoirse temani tanpa menimbulkan pertikaian; Flossie tidak mudah tersinggung. Saoirse mengetahui kekuatan legilimensi Flossie berdasarkan terkaan. Tebakannya di dorong oleh bukti yang ditunjukkan oleh Flossie sendiri saat ia berbincang dengan Rossabella. Hal ini membuat Saoirse mencoba berhati-hati saat berada di dekat Flossie. Namun ia merasa agak aman karena (walau Flossie bisa membaca pikirannya) ia tidak pernah mengungkitnya seperti legilimens lain yang ia kenal. Hogwarts Staff Eiri Granzreich Ia adalah seorang profesor yang mengajarkan mata pelajaran astronomi di Hogwarts. Ia pula yang mengantarkan surat penerimaan Saoirse sebagai murid baru langsung ke kediamannya. Eiri membantu meyakinkan Saoirse bahwasanya ia butuh menerima didikan untuk melatih sihirnya, dan bahkan mengangkat anak tersebut menjadi anak angkatnya untuk meringankan bebannya. Saoirse diperlakukan sama seperti teman-temannya saat di kelas oleh Eiri. Semua mendapat perhatian yang setara, dan ia hanya menerima atas apa yang ia usahakan seperti nilai tinggi dan sejenisnya. Namun diluar jam kelas, jika ada kesempatan Saoirse suka menjenguk kantor Eiri dan bercerita tentang banyak hal bahkan tentang peeves sekalipun. Etymology Saoirse (dibaca seer-sha) berasal dari bahasa Gaelic yang berarti kebebasan, merupakan kata adoptif yang memiliki nuansa patriotik yang kuat. Ibunya memberikan nama ini dengan harapan Saoirse terlepas dari segala bentuk kesengsaraan dan dapat bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya yang sebagai seorang bangsawan penerus perusahaan, sudah diatur sedari janin. Préachta adalah kata sifat dalam bahasa Irlandia, berarti membeku atau menghilang. Ini bisa disangkutpautkan pada hari kelahiran Saoirse yang masih termasuk musim dingin atau rasa sakit ibunya saat melahirkan yang hilang setelah mendengar tangisan sehat anaknya. Moloney adalah nama keluarga Irlandia yang memiliki banyak variasi; Maloney, O'Molony, Maloughney, dan Malowney yang menunjukkan kepada keturunan hamba gereja. Moloney dan variasinya sendiri memiliki pengertian pelayan gereja, menjelaskan darimana Saoirse mendapatkan sisi agamisnya. Lambang keluarganya berwarnaa biru, menunjukkan kesetiaan dan kebenaran, dan kuning yang mewakili kemurahan hati. Sedang helm prajurit dan panah menunjukkan kesiapan militer. Quotes ''"You have taken care of me up until now, put me inside a warm greenhouse sheltered with everything needed. But it is time to step outside. I, Saoirse, have right to choose which path led me to my very own dream." '' ''"Everything I love will be everything I lose. I don't want to indulge in that kind of misery ever again. But is there even the slightest guarantee I'll be saved if I stop loving?" "It's not a nightmare, I'm glad it isn't. How can I be so dull all this time? It's the lullaby mama used to sing before she kissed me good night." Trivia and Additional Informations * Saoirse memiliki alergi terhadap susu dan produk turunannya. Hal ini membuat ia harus teliti dalam memilih makanan yang dihidangkan oleh sekolah. * Ayahnya merupakan pecinta kucing. Mereka memiliki tujuh kucing dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda di rumah. Namun Saoirse tidak begitu menyukai hewan satu ini karena selalu mengganggunya. * Frederick (dan mungkin beberapa orang lainnya) tidak percaya jika warna rambut Saoirse memang begitu adanya sedari lahir. Ia sendiri berpikir Saoirse mengecat atau menggunakan serum khusus untuk mengubah warna rambutnya. * Olivander memberinya tongkat kayu ebony karena melihat kalung salib yang hari itu Saoirse gunakan berbahan ebony. Gallery Harry Potter AU Saoirse.png 1.png Saoirse 8.jpg Bun Saoirse.jpg Scream.png Saoirse.gif Saoirse 3.jpg Saoirse 6.png Saoirse 5.png Saoirse 4.png Saoirse 3.png Saoirse 2.png Kategori:Character Kategori:Student Kategori:Ravenclaw